


sleepover

by stardewvalley



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Loverivalshipping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardewvalley/pseuds/stardewvalley
Summary: brendan and wally have a fun sleepover





	sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this isnt good i wrote it in the middle of the night

Wally hadn’t ever been invited to a sleepover in his life-- he wasn't sure what to expect. The phone call Brendan had made to his parents had made him excited, though. He packed the basics, a sleeping bag, clothes, as well as his stuffed animals. He started to wonder what else he should bring-- snacks? His own breakfast? Wally ended up fussing over this for about 30 minutes before throwing his laptop and fruit snacks in along with them and calling it a day.

Standing in front of Brendan’s doorbell, he paused, studying the small clovers that dotted his soft pajamas. What if I’m doing this all wrong? He felt nervous. Taking a deep breath, he stretched out his hand and pressed the doorbell. Then he waited. 

He knew Brendan was coming even before the door was ripped open with dog-like excitement-- he could hear the soft stomps that, even muffled by slippers, obviously were his. Nevertheless, Wally nearly flinched when the door flew open. 

“Hey!” Brendan was breathless, He must have ran from his room.

“H-hey..!” Wally tried to exude the same excitement, but found himself falling flat. Brendan smiled for a few seconds, and upon realizing he was blocking the door, encouraged Wally to come on inside.

Wally stepped inside his dear friends’ home, and found himself feeling at home himself. The house was roomy, with a high roof and tall stairs, but still warm and cozy. The indoor light gave off a dim, soft light that made the entire house feel like a living room. Wally kicked off his shoes and tried to align them as neatly as he could along with Brendan’s shoes.

“S-so,” Wally felt annoying, having to ask. “Where should I put my stuff?”

“Follow me, you can put it in my room!” Brendan was already racing up the curiously-carpeted stairs, and Wally wordlessly followed him.

Brendan’s room wasn't small, but it felt filled. Posters lined the walls-- some celebrities that he had never had heard of, some he had. That make sense, seeing as he moved. A desk and a bookshelf lined the opposite side of the wall along with a wide window, and he Noticed the small tables and chairs that dotted the room. It wasnt messy, but not exaclty clean either. Cluttered.Wally placed his bag, which had grown heavier by the minute, near the door. The carpet was soft and fluffy, and Brendan’s bed looked like the comfiest he had ever seen. 

“So!” Brendan clicked the remote to his 30-inch tv, the screen flickering with light to some new program. “What do you want to watch?”

“Um,” Wally pondered for a moment. “Whatever you like, that’s fine.” Wally said it half of embarrassment, half out of cluelessness.

“Okay~!” Brendan was almost too cheery as he flickered through programs. He paused on a few, only to keep skipping after a few moments of viewing. He eventually stopped on some kind of romance film. Brendan sat back on his bed, bouncing on the mattress. Wally was just standing there, but Brendan quickly motioned for Wally to sit down as well.

Wally felt strange sitting on Brendan’s bed. Sure, he had been invited over times before, but nothing like this. He felt the soft cotton of the patterned comforter- he could tell it was freshly washed. Laying on his tummy, he joined Brendan in watching the show.

Wally wasn't too good with following plotlines, often getting lost within the first 30 minutes of the show, but he knew this about the story-- A man traveling on public transport sees the love of his life at first sight-- and spends the next year of his life on trains trying to find him, only for the other to love someone else. It was sweet, seeing the dedication this man had for the love of his life, but wholeheartedly unrealistic. 

They flitted through the next few programs, but the late night television wasn't too good where they lived. So, they decided to talk. Brendan showed wally pictures of his old home. Wally wished he could go, and Brendan said one day that he would take Wally there. Wally felt special, for some reason, when Brendan said that. Wally said that he’d love to go to Kalos, too, and that he’d love to travel together. Brendan laughed and said they’d both do that as soon as possible.

By then, it was pretty late. Wally broke out his sleeping bag. Brendan commented on how cute it was, saying that the flower designs fit Wally. Wally smiled big! They both started to get ready for bed, brushing their teeth together. Brendan changed into pajamas, which were red and white paw-print covered. Eventually they settled down, ready to go to bed.

“Wally, are you sure you want to sleep on the floor?”

“Yes.” Wally’s voice came out as a sleepy whisper. The lights were low, and he simply felt like he had to be quiet. “It’s ok, I wouldn't want to bother you.”

“Well..” Brendan seemed to almost say something, but decided not to at the last minute. “... Goodnight Wally. Have sweet dreams, okay?”

“I will. Goodnight, Brendan.”

Then there was silence. The lights were out, and the only thing you could hear outside were the soft whispers of Politoed crooks from outside of Brendan’s window, and the soft songs of bird pokemon. But, Wally couldn't fall asleep. He thought about why he couldn't-- and no matter what he imagined, all his thoughts came back to Brendan. Brendan. Brendan, Brendan. 

Why is he so special? He remembered the first time the met, the admiration that followed, the way he almost idolized him- even when he was upset and mad about how he could never win, Wally never could dislike Brendan. Brendan was his best friend. 

A best friend? Wally felt strange. This isn't something you think about best friends, right? He wouldn't know himself. But the wanting to be close, and the ever-persistent feeling to just be near to the other boy made him feel sweet and sick. It feel bad- intense feelings like that could ruin a friendship.

There's no way he’d feel that way about me. Wally rolled over, restless, hoping to catch a glimpse of his friend and be reassured, only to be greeted with Brendan’s wide, awake eyes staring back at him.  
Wally didn't flinch or anything; Brendan’s eyes were never cold or scary, but always warm and full of something comforting but hard to describe. Comforting and familiar.

Wally found himself staring back, and upon realizing this glanced away. 

“Wally, you okay?” Brendan didn't break the silence sharply, his voice was soft and concerned.

“Yeah, I think.” Wally felt all his doubts rise up saying those words. 

Brendan didn't respond for a few minutes, and Wally didn't dare to look up to see if he was awake. 

“Do you want to come here?” Brendan had sat up, moved over, and picked up the blanket to show a place where Wally could lay. A little taken aback, it took a moment for Wally to understand what he meant, but he quickly soon after abandoned his sleeping bag and slowly crawled onto Brendan’s bed. It was warm, and soft, and felt nice. He tired to curl up small so that he wouldn't bother Brendan much, but to his surprise he felt the other move in closer.

“It’s ok, we can be close.” Brendan whispered. 

“W-what do you mean..?” Wally cringed at his own silly question, but was honestly dumbfounded on why anyone would want to share a bed with him.

“I want you to feel happy, you seemed sad down there.” Brendan smiled. “You’re important to me, Wally, I want you to be happy.”

Wally didn't respond, feeling emotions in his chest choking any words that tried to get out. He felt happier a bit, though, feeling a little more calm with Brendan besides him. 

“I’m sorry, making you do this.” Was all Wally could manage to get out. 

“I want to, Wally,” Brendan spoke with a smile, scooting closer to Wally. “I like you, you know.”

“You what?” Wally was taken aback, but didn't shift away from Brendan who was close enough to feel his warmth.

Brendan didn't answer, and simply wrapped his arms around Wally and close the gap between them. Wally went stiff for a moment, but relaxed, trying his best to reciprocate the gesture, his small hands wrapping around Brendan and pulling him closer. Wally nuzzled softly into Brendan’s shoulder, feeling tears well up. 

Brendan held Wally as the smaller boy drifted off into a warm, fluffy sleep and pulled the blankets over the two of them.


End file.
